Of Random Encounters
by michiru198720
Summary: Isabella Espada, 18 year old foreigner, was currently trying and miserably failing to decipher Japanese transit signs. Her stressed efforts were of no avail and her only salvation consisted of a cup of black coffee and a box of cigarette's.


Of Random Encounters part I

Disclaimer: This story and all it's characters belong entirely to me, Michelle Bobe. I am the sole owner of this content.

It was one thing to actually walk amidst the crowded streets of Tokyo, let alone drive in them. This was especially true if you weren't exactly skilled at driving in the first place nor spoke Japanese for that matter. Isabella Espada, 18 year old foreigner, was currently trying and miserably failing to decipher Japanese transit signs. Her stressed efforts were of no avail and her only salvation consisted of a cup of black coffee and a box of cigarettes. If everything worked out as she planned, she would ace her first job today as an assistant editor at some famous Japanese Fashion Magazine she had never even heard of. She obviously wouldn't get paid, taking a mere position of a learning apprentice to a friend of the family. Thanks to her social status, she really didn't need the money anyways. Still, this would mean gaining a valuable experience and a chance to show off her stuff, and as much as she hated to admit it, daddy's influence came in handy once in a while. For a High School senior, her future career was beginning to unfold right before her eyes. She hoped to already have a taste of the fashion industry, trough her eyes, even before starting college. Trying her best to make a good impression, she had decided to sacrifice her personal style by taking out at least 10 of her 13 body piercings and covering up her pentagram tattoo on her cheek. She sported out a new pair of tailored trousers, a tight fitting v-neck blazer which she thought was a bit too revealing and even a pair of backbreaking stilettos. She had even gone as far as to straighten her curly locks as to look a bit more Japanese. She felt like a fish out of water but honestly, even if the magazine was somewhat liberal, a good first impression never hurt anyone. Finally, she saw a small spot that seemingly resembled a parking space and despite the possible ticket she was late. She couldn't help it, the sign could have read free money and she would have never gotten it. She did her best to fit her small convertible into the tight spot considering that parallel parking wasn't exactly her forte. Then suddenly, just as she parked, she thought she heard someone yell to her. She was already annoyed and stressed plus she didn't exactly feel like struggling to interpret Japanese right now. She lowered a bit her power windows and without taking her Versace shades off she took a deep breath and directed her attention to the stranger. Noticing that it was just some dude in a motorcycle she quickly decided to ignore his inquiry since she didn't exactly feel him important enough to waste her time with. Noticing this, the guy seemed to get annoyed and kept yelling stuff at her, while she quickly began to run out of patience. Getting out of her car and muttering a colorful string of curses in Spanish, her only reassurance being the fact that he probably wouldn't understand her. Therefore, she could get away with all the nasty things she was saying to him. Despite this, she knew she must have looked angry, feeling the blood rush to her face. Hopefully this alone would get her message trough and hopefully get this guy of her back. ¨Oi, neesan, dou iu koto da? ¨ a deep, yet playful voice greeted her. Was he mocking her? He wasn't taking her seriously at all!. He was obviously just messing with her. ¨Just great, I'm half Japanese and I don't know a frikin' word¨ she thought to herself. Ironically, she did know how to proclaim that she didn't speak Japanese. Maybe that would get her off the hook. ¨ Sorry but, Nihongo wa hana-sem-asen¨ she sputtered out, the words clumsy and with a very foreign accent, a sign of her obvious lack of practice. Then, she heard the bastard chuckle, the nerve on this guy!, what on earth did he find so funny?. Then, using simple sign language he pointed out towards a nearby street sign which had a little car crossed out as a no parking zone. This was undeniably understood being a symbol that a mere child could interpret. Being known for her stubbornness, she quickly found a way to cover her idle mistake. How was she supposed to know, the sign was obviously misplaced. ¨ Parking is way over there¨ he suddenly said in calm, even voice. He pointed out to a space about a block away, his English flawless, accent barely distinguishable. Suddenly she felt utterly embarrassed and really stupid, for the lack of a better word. She prayed to God, the Virgin of Pilar, and all the saints that he didn't speak Spanish too. Scowling at him, like a child who didn't enjoy being scolded, she decided to screw him and his wise ass advice the best way she could. ¨ If I get a fine, I'll simply pay it, simple as that¨ she answered, her sarcasm clearly showing, yet maintain a calm demeanor. Looking completely unaffected by her smug attempt at cleverness, he simply shrugged his shoulders ¨ just trying to help a lady here from making a big mistake; it's your call¨, a wide smirk on his face. Feeling her anger rise, she began to walk past him, roughly brushing against his shoulder intentionally as she passed him, ebony hair swaying sideways ash she headed towards the imposing skyscraper. She wasn't usually so rude or violent for that matter, but today she was in a really tight spot. ¨Oi, neesan, you'll regret not listening to me later¨ she heard him from afar, that teasing tone again. ¨Shove it¨ she slipped out, her patience evaporating. He laughed at her bitter comment, and with that same cool, clear voice answered her back ¨You need to calm down, neesan¨. Then fuming, she didn't look back. What was his problem?, talking to her like that with such familiarity, that punk was way out of line. Besides, what the hell did he care?, he probably wanted that spot for himself seeing that he was permitted to park there. Still, she had no time to search for that elusive parking spot; she'd had to deal with the consequences after her interview. Still, perhaps she went a bit overboard after all. But time just wasn't on her hands, plus all the problems she was facing at the moment. She shouldn't blame her problems on the world though, let alone on some random guy. She promised herself that she would apologize for her cranky behavior if she ever saw him again, which was quite unlikely. Her anger slowly resided as she gracefully walked towards the receptionist while inspecting her outfit twice and taking off her sunglasses. She took a good look at her surroundings; an ultramodern decor greeted her emerald eyes. She had expected something like this, sharp angles and luxury mingling in elegant harmony. Some of the walls were decorated with what she inferred were prints of magazine covers. They featured ebony haired petites sporting gothic Lolita outfits detailed with fine lace trims, elaborate patterns and rich, silky fabrics. She could not deny to herself the fact that Japanese fashion was a bit awkward, if not strange. She personally preferred more classic styles, like those deriving from Italy and France; the leading fashion capitals of the world. She would need to adapt her work to fit this new and distinctive environment.

After speaking with the receptionist, she was directed to a nearby elevator. As she walked, tightly gripping her portfolio, her mind wandered back to that guy again. She found it odd that his English was so good, even better than hers to be truthful. And she had been speaking it ever since she was a child. She wondered if he had noticed her Spanish accent, but then put aside the thought. It could very well be misinterpreted as any other accent. Then, unconsciously she couldn't help but question if she sounded like Pamela Cruz, and shuddered at the thought. Who was that guy, he had an air of arrogance and superiority, kind of like her brother, but a lot subtler. Thinking it twice, he was kind exceptionally tall for a Japanese guy. She could have sworn he was above 185 cm, and here she was thinking she was taller than the whole population of Japan with her 168cm. I guess you can't always generalize people based on their country of origin. She probably would never see him again, so it was best to forget the whole affair, even if his sharp, handsome features had caught her eye.

The very moment she entered the elevator a very unexpected sight greeted her. ¨You again, what are you doing here? ¨ She spat out coldly, her native accent strong and imposing, her tone of voice accusing yet pleasant. She felt her secluded anger rise again. He simply smiled down at her, his piercing gaze penetrating deep into her¨ Ore wa? Im just the Fed Ex Guy lady, don't blame me if you had a bad day¨ he said sarcastically, then pointing out to his uniform. ¨But you, pretty lady, need some serious anger management¨ he said, challenging her, teasing her. She fumed; she didn't exactly enjoy flirty comments, especially from a loud mouth like him. Moreover, she wasted no time in questioning her previous assumptions and resumed her observations. In other words, she took this chance to get a better look at him. He was, well, intimidating, but not in a bad way. Just in the way that makes your stomach ticklish and your gaze turn sideways. He was very tall as she had previously assumed, well over 6 feet. He had that rebellious air about him, intimidating eyes, smug smile and a slack posture. His face was a bit ruff, but nothing out of the ordinary, baggy eyes which might have been either induced by a late party or some other sort of illegal entertainment. Correcting her bad habit of following stereotypes she then considered the idea that his line of work might be quite exhausting. Nonetheless, he was far from being an unattractive guy despite the numerous visible piercings. There was stainless steel everywhere on his face: mouth, eyebrows, ears and who knows where else! She could even see a small glance of a tattoo on his neck, the hidden part being covered by his collar, the first of many others she assumed. He was definitely a spectacle to the eye, though she doubted he did it for that reason alone. Still, it kind of suited him; the whole punk thing that is.

She was suddenly glad to be wearing civilized clothes for once. Otherwise, she would have had no right to scrutinize his appearance. That is because her normal wardrobe was quite similar to his; hence she had no right to criticize him, which she wasn't. Noting his physical features, he had olive skin, a strong yet chiseled chin, a very attractive facial structure, and seemingly well balanced features. These consisted of strong yet elegant eyebrows, a lean muscular frame, imposing teasing eyes and wild messy hair. Not to mention that eternal smug smirk on his face! His Asian features were quite subtle, just like hers, barely there. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that he was of mixed origin too. His eyes, they gave him away, dark hazel mixed with forest green, a color so rich and diverse that it killed any assumption of forgery in an instant. He had to be one of the most attractive men she had seen in a while, not likely shed ever admit it though.

Taking a deep breath and returning to her calmer self she finally decided it was not his fault her life was so trivial at the moment. ¨ Look, I'm sorry, I'm usually not so uptight, it's just been a really tuff week for me.¨ ¨Maybe it's just that you're not in the right place. Japan is after all relatively far away from Spain. So the question is, why'd you come here then neesan? ¨ At his unexpected response, she almost lost her poise. ¨ How'd, how'd you know? ¨ she quickly inquired. Then deciding to overlook this, she slowly regained composure ¨ Never mind, its none of your business UPS guy¨. This purposely incorrect remark finally seemed to annoy him, she smirked. ¨ Its Fedex lady, Fed- ex¨ he pointed out annoyed, at the logo on his packages and on his jumpsuit. Taking advantage on having the upper hand, for the moment that is, she then decided to further irritate him. What better way to annoy someone than to exploit their flaws? she quickly thought as an idea rushed to her mind.¨ You know, your English is not as good as I first assumed. By the way, it's F-e-d-e-x, I recall no u at the end ¨ the sarcasm rich in her voice.

¨Hmm, I see, a perfectionist." It was his turn to make her look bad," just in case you hadn't noticed, your English isn't perfect either¨ he snapped back at her, a victorious smirk on his handsome features. She glared daggers up at him as she ran delicate fingers through her ebony strands. She subconsciously wondered why exactly was the elevator taking so long to reach its designated floor, the 33th to be exact, his the 37th.

Suddenly, as she thought this, the lights went array as the elevator abruptly began to shake violently. Panic and terror froze her stiff as she felt herself paralyze, unable to willingly move any muscle in her body. As expected, gravity along with the forces of speed and inertia combined as they finally took a violent toll on her delicate frame. Subsequently, it was of no surprise to her the sudden yet sharp pain she felt as her head came in contact with hard, cool steel. Not a second later, she gave way to utter blankness and silence as she collapsed to the furnished floor. There was no doubt about it, this was definitely not her day.

A sudden splash of cold liquid; reminisce of her exile. She remembered her past suffering, down to every second of it. It was crisp and clear as the moment it all happened, followed by a soft yet strong voice in the distance. Yes, it was Esteban´s cold death again, exactly as it had played out in her mind countless times before. His echoing voice called out to her, as it always did in her dark dreams. Finally, it all ended and she opened her eyes to the world of the living.

¨Oi, neesan, daijobu, oi?¨ she heard in the near distance, yet this voice was neither dull nor melancholic. It was vivid and alert and seemingly hinting of worry and concern. She barely managed to mumble out a word. Her mind only registered a throbbing headache which had begun to overwhelm her senses. "Ay, duele mucho, mmm¨ she spurred out, the pain so potent that she instinctively spoke out in her native tongue. Hey!, are you okay? ... come on, English or I won't be able to understand you" she heard him. His tone was obviously full of worry yet it possessed a somewhat composed demeanor. "Sorry, wha-, what happened?" she managed to ask, as much as her turbulent mind allowed her to. He turned his concerned gaze away from her and pointed out to their mangled surroundings. ¨Well, to put it simply, it looks like this fancy ass elevator broke down. By the way, your hurt your head pretty badly. You were unconscious and didn't seem to react to any stimulant. So, I used some bottled water I had to wake you up, it pretty much worked, I guess. Still I was worried for a sec, you know". She was suddenly on a loss for words. To think that she owed this person, such a bothersome stranger an honest thanks pricked at her ego. Nonetheless, she had no time for such nonsense, especially when a small yet flowing trail of blood trailed across her face. For some unknown reason, the initial shock melted away, only to be replaced by such a powerful ache that it threatened to knock her back into unconsciousness. Trying her best to hide this fact, she struggled to converse. ¨ This day just keeps getting worse, doesn't' it?" she humorously inquired, attempting to lighten up the mood while somewhat hinting her earlier annoyance at him. It honestly seems like someone or something doesn't really want me to get this job! ¨ she thought out loud as she carefully sat her body in a less tense position. Amused with her dark humor, he couldn't help but chuckle. ¨ Ino, neesan, that's not important anymore, now is it? The bad news is that we'll probably be in here for a while since I'm suspecting this was due to a power failure. So, I'll be best to relax, even though I know you're in great pain right now" he spoke out this last part seriously. Still, she wondered, how he was able to see trough her little façade.

She glanced sideways as to hide her predicament, silently agreeing with him. A few seconds afterwards, the pain had increased so much that she had to stiffen a sob. Noting this, he quickly closed in. ¨Oi, nakanaide, don't cry, if you do, your headache will only worsen¨ he said with a comforting smile. Now, can you stand? Here, I'll give you a hand¨ he said as he kneeled down to her eye level. To take a better look at her wound he silently pointed at her to lift up her face which was buried in her knees. She instantly reddened at the closeness, but brushed this thought away since the engulfing darkness covered such miniscule details. He took out his cell from one of his pockets and as soon as he verified that it had no signal instead used its light to inspect her wound.

His fingers were warm and ruff and numerous silver rings were present on them.

"Well, it's just a small gash, which doesn't look that serious; excluding internal bleeding of course" her emerald orbs widened at this. Noting her sudden panic he decided to play with her a bit. "But, if that was the case, I'm pretty sure you'd be in excruciating pain, unconscious or pretty much dead by now. Luckily for you, none of these conditions seem to apply so don't frikin worry so much, kay!" A bit rash but this successfully managed to calm her sudden panic. "By the way, you have pretty eyes neesan"

She blushed yet again, but unfortunately for her he seemed to notice it this time. Despising the fact that she was the one currently in the hot seat, she spat out a few inquiries of her own. ¨ Well, you do too. Why is that? she asked curiously while he just smirked back at her, making her insides even more restless.¨ It's not worth talking about, neesan. I assure you, Im as Japanese as they come, no strings attached¨ he alleged as he tenderly cleaned her wound. ¨Oh, really?, come on, do you honestly expect me to believe that weak allegation, it doesn't even fool a pre-schooler. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." she said teasingly. "Besides, you already guessed I'm mixed.¨ She finally took the upper hand on the conversation and prided on it as a victorious smile spread across her face. ¨Yare, yare, you sure are persistent neesan. I guess it won't hurt, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone kay? ¨he spat out mischievously playing at her own game.

I'm three quarters Japanese ¨ he told to her, never breaking eye contact. ¨And?¨ she inquired while he sighted defeated. ¨One quarter Australian, my okasan's side¨ his tough yet calm voice engulfing the small space. ¨Dameda!, ¨ he suddenly said as his glaze moved towards the control panel, then back to her.¨ Now then¨ his deep hazel eyes taking a golden hue¨ I'm guessing we won't get outta' here for a while, so might as well get to know each other, right?¨ he whispered to her as he tenderly helped her stand up, his strong arms lifting her up effortlessly. She sighted, ¨I guess I owe it to you huh? ¨

¨Yep, it's the least you can do for my help,¨ he smirked, that perfect mouth of his along with his sensual eyes encrypting themselves into her mind. ¨Then, tell me, what is it that you want to know? ¨ she smiled. It was the prettiest smile he'd seen in a while, her big green eyes shimmering brightly like chips of jade.

¨ Isabella Espada huh?, sounds like a fancy name to me.¨ he replied smugly. This annoyed her deeply. ¨ Are you somewhat assuming that I'm a rich girl, Hosokawa-kun?. Moreover, how would you know?¨ she inquired curiously. He simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her, which only resulted in more annoyance on her part.

¨Oh, so you do recognize my intelligence, and concerning your status, so what if I do think you're a spoiled little rich girl, Isa-san". It seemed to her that he was intentionally looking for an argument. ¨Me, a spoiled brat?, what makes you think that?, I so must hear your explanation Sherlock!¨ she glared back at him, anger rising at both his boldness and newfound pet name. ¨Oh, I have my reasons alright, but I'm not sure you'll be too pleased to hear them¨ he spoke, matter of factly.¨ Hosakawa-kun?" she began quite composed on her part. "By any chance, has anyone ever told you you're a smart ass? "she inquired quite sarcastically. Just when he was about to speak out his mind her seemingly vanishing pain resurfaced. Her head throbbed viciously yet again, her eyes watered and an overpowering desire to sleep suddenly engulfed her. ¨ Oi, is it worse?¨ he quickly asked her as he examined her again, this time around with a newfound familiarity which she did not oppose to. ¨Atsui…taku, you've got one heck of a fever going on. Let me examine you again so I can check if something else is wrong. Here Ill help you up¨ he said in a ratter serious tone.

¨ Are you some kind of doctor, Hosokawa-kun?, you seem to know allot ¨ she inquired as she tried to keep her mind of the pain.

¨Well, not yet anyways¨ he said while looking her over.

" Oh, so you're a senior then?"

¨Wish I was, I'm done with that already, and those were the good times though. I'm in grad school right now, a little over half way through. But it's a real bitch, I'll tell you that.¨

¨You sound like you don't sound like it¨

¨ Honto ?, inee, I enjoy it actually, it's been my thing ever since I was a kid¨ he curiously glanced at her.

¨ A doctor huh?, no offense but you don't look like one. Maybe I've just been watching too many soaps lately¨ she said humorously. He quirked an eyebrow at her¨ Maa na, I get that allot, I still need to work hard for it, it's expensive, especially here. And you don't look like the type who wastes her time watching that garbage."

¨It's not!, well not all of them anyways¨ she mumbled out, barely coherent from her growing fever. "If I start hallucinating, please just ignore me."

¨Oi, shoto mate you, neesan¨ he quickly placed a pair of strong hands on her weak shoulders¨ Yamero, talk to me, just don't fall asleep. If you do then you'll get a lot worse, believe me. It's probably due to the lack of air in here, it's really stuffy but it can't be helped¨ He sat down next to her again¨ Eeto, douzo, snap out of it, at least until I can find a way to get some ventilation in here¨ Then he took out a cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lit it up; a bad habit which tended to increase on tense situations. "Can I have one too?, please" she asked, no, pleaded on the verge of dizziness. He smiled tenderly at this.¨ Sorry but, I think it's better if you don't right now. Besides such a pretty lady as yourself shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you ¨ he said as he began to force a small opening on top of the elevator ceiling, lit cigarette in his mouth. ¨No f-fair, I'm trying to quit, but I think I really need one right now¨ she pleaded. He sighted and gazed down at her with a defeated look. "Tell you what, Isa-san, when we get out of here you can have the whole pack if you want, kay?" "Hmm, t-thanks".

After he opened the vent, a small ray of light shone in trough. It wasn't much, but at least they didn't risk suffocation anymore .By then, he had pulled up his jumper sleeves and trough hazy eyes she could further glimpse some smaller tattoos. ¨Any better?¨ he was very concerned, her fever was rising. ¨ uhum". And if they didn't get out of here soon, he feared shed black out again. He'd had to try to keep her awake. ¨Ne, You don't seem like the type of girl that smokes, can you explain that to me?¨ he bought time, lighting his second cigarette. Just as he expected, her response came slowly. ¨ Well, it's pretty common at home; maybe it just rubbed off on me. You should see my dad, he smokes Cuban cigars. ¨"If you think that's un-lady like, then you wouldn't approve of half the stuff I do. It's probably this fancy clean cut outfit, it doesn't reflect my personality at all." ¨ A false impression huh?. Ah, then are you saying that you're a bad girl, Isabela Espada-san?¨ ¨ Maybe, depends on how you look at it¨ she shot back with as much attitude as she could muster at the moment. ¨Hmm, I find that very amusing indeed.¨ Even though he made her feel awkward, it was quite hard to note the difference between a blush and a fever, not that she cared.¨ That over there, is that your work? ¨ he asked pointing to the small, leather portfolio next to her. ¨ As a matter a fact, it is, you can take a look at it if you really want to. Please take into consideration that I'm just starting out". She said as she struggled to stay conscious. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I bet it's pretty good stuff" he said as he took it from her, mentally concerned over her still rising fever.

Well I'll be dammed!¨ he suddenly spoke out.

¨w-what, what is it?¨

He only smiled at her and she somewhat felt like he had even less respect towards her.

¨ High School!?, and here I thought you were a fine young lady¨ he teasingly said as he tilted his head sideways in seeming disapproval, she fumed.

¨ What is that supposed to mean, honestly, what difference does it make? ¨ He was silent for a moment as she desperately anticipated his reply."What does it mean?, I'll tell you what it means. It means that your just a kid, jouchan¨ .His tone seemed to change since he was now aware of the age difference and regarded her with less respect, something that he obviously did to get on her nerves.

¨Very funny MISTER!¨ As if the age difference between us was really that big¨

" Oh, and that would matter why?, do you have something in mind cause I do". She blushed deeply at this last sentence.

He just chuckled back at her ¨ Don't take things so seriously. I'm just messing with you. Your right you know, it's only what, five years?, I'm twenty- three."

Silence fell as he looked through her work; dozens of lined up pictures filled with various models striking distinctive poses and wardrobes. While he glanced trough the pages he kept his expression unreadable as he did so; only managing to make her doubt her work. Finally he turned to her.

" This is pretty good, nice work you got here. Not really into photography but you'll get that job for sure" he told her.

"That's my problem exactly; I want to get this job on my own behalf and not based on who my parents are. Besides, I'm here in Japan and I don't speak the language, that's inexcusable regardless of my status."

Then, she trailed off and spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Unlike my prodigious little brother, I'm not exactly the brains in the family."

¨Nichan wa?¨ he asked quite interested.  
¨ You mean brother? ¨ he nodded

¨ Yes, he's a year younger than me. He's always been the talented one at every single thing he put his mind to; a genius. I must admit that it goes to his head sometimes".

¨And this nichan of yours, does he speak Japanese?¨ he just had to ask didn't he?, she reluctantly answered.

¨ Yes, perfectly, ever since he was a child. He speaks German, English and Spanish too. "

¨ This little brother of yours; seems kind of snobby. I'm I wrong? ¨ She couldn't help but smile at this.

¨Yes, I'm afraid you are right. He's arrogant and popular, despite his rudeness and coldness. A real brat, but a dangerous lady-killer, just like father." He couldn't help but chuckle at this last part.

¨I see, do you get along?¨

¨Oddly enough, we do. He's always been kind to me, we rarely fought over anything. He's not a bad person, just a bit ruthless and proud. But I guess it can't be helped. He's just like father down to every last aspect of his personality." She was having trouble keeping herself awake. "It's funny, he used to spend countless months helping me learn English when he knew it perfectly by the time he was seven.¨

He surprised her as he relatively closed the space between them so that he towered over her a good seven inches. He gazed directly at her with captivating yet observant eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. As I said before, a pretty girl like you shouldn't put herself down so much¨ he finished as he went for his third cigarette. " Hey, don't use them all up or I won't have any left!" "Hmm" he smirked, cigarette in mouth. "Exactly. By the way ,how do you like it here?".

"Never mind that , isn't it obvious that I'm out of place here. It's our biological mothers fault, she made us live here." This caught his attention. " We were forced to stay with her until we are legal adults; my brother isn't very happy about it, he really had it made in Spain."

¨ Ah, what about you Isa-san?, what are your feeling on it?"

¨Me?, I was never really attached to Spain; nor anywhere else for that matter. I've always loved to travel but don't become attached."

"Still, you'll get used to living here. I bet after a while, you probably won't want to leave afterwards. So, what's so bad about staying here with your real okassan?" he asked, genuinely interested. Due to her late response, he regretted asking this since he noticed it hit a sensitive spot. Just as he was about to change the topic she hesitantly responded.

"B-because, because she abandoned us when I was just a little girl, Alexandre was just a baby when she left. I think he was lucky tough, since he never had a chance to really get attached to her ¨

¨ Sorry, I'm not in any position to interrogate you¨ he sincerely apologized.

"Never mind that, I got over it many years ago. Besides, I can go back in less than three years. I'm not that bad off either, that is if I get this job as a photographer. I kind of like it here, even if appliances are small and the people are strange".

He chuckled at this last statement ¨ Okashi Do you find me strange, neesan?¨

She wondered how he managed to always place her in a tight spot.

"I guess, maybe a little bit" she answered without much hesitation.

¨ Humph, You're kind of strange yourself. I've never met a girl as interesting as you, Isabella Espada¨

¨ Is that a compliment?, Let's see if the editor of this magazine shares your optimism.¨

¨Again with the pessimism, cheer up, it's been fun hasn't it? ¨

¨Honestly?, are you kidding me! Apart from my throbbing head, I guess it's true that you don't get stuck in an elevator everyday.¨

¨ Ah, that's true. But, I've definitely enjoyed your company Isa-san¨ he said as he lit up yet another cigarette, stainless steel zippo still in hand.

¨ Oh really?, I bet you wouldn't feel the same way if you'd had gotten stuck in here with a middle aged woman."

¨ Well, it depends if she's pretty or not, even if she is old. Still, you disappoint me, neesan. And here I tough there was some chemistry between us.¨ he said as he feigned heartbreak.

" Do you have to oppose to everything I say?¨ she snapped back, frowning.

As he caught on to her annoyance, he couldn't help but tease her further.

"By the way, I like your accent, it's sexy." he said between his teeth as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

Unprepared for such a blunt confession, she fumed and turned her head sideways.

¨Ironically, I do try to conceal it. You don't need to further rub it in my face.¨

¨ Geez, do you always take things the wrong way! Learn to take a compliment neesan. Furthermore, if you worry so much about not speaking Japanese, I can teach you if you want.¨

¨ You!" she countered, quirking an elegant eyebrow at him.

"In case you hadn't guessed already, I do have private tutors for that kind of thing."

He sighted, ¨ It's your loss; if you prefer to learn out dated stuff, go ahead.¨

¨ Well, tell me this then. How do I know that you won't teach me some odd accent or worse, some rude slang which will only manage to get me into more trouble.¨

¨Naze?, Anta wa okashii, Isabella-san! Don't be so ungrateful! I wouldn't offer myself if I wasn't the best ranked in my class¨ he quickly said, amusement in his eyes.

Unexpectedly, the waves of pain came back, sharper, more agonizing than before. It grew so strong that she could no longer hold her lingering tears. As if sensing her dire need for support, all of a sudden she felt a warm, calloused hand on her cheek, wiping away her flowing tears. He gazed at her tenderly, his olive orbs reflecting concern and anxiousness. As he tended her, it almost seemed to her like he somewhat sensed her turbulent thoughts concerning her past. As if reading her mind, he out of the blue questioned the melancholic gaze reflected in her eyes. It seemed to her like the gravity of the situation deepened as his tone of voice took a somber tone. Without even noting it, his face was now mere inches away from hers. Despite this, she did not feel repelled by him.

She did not even register the moment he softly cupped her chin and whispered softly into her ear. She could barely make out his words, let alone not be overwhelmed by his closeness. Glancing at her with solemn eyes, he questioned the one thing she struggled to conceal. ¨ Tell me, Isabella Espada, what is it that's making you so sad?" Her emerald orbs widened at this but she quickly found out that she could muster no words in response.

Shame and disgust flooded into her troubled mind, as the grim truth of her crime crept ever so slowly out of her secluded memories. Just when she was about to speak, the steel doors abruptly flung open ending their brief yet wearisome entrapment.

Soon after the whole incident was over, he offered to take her to a nearby clinic where her injuries were professionally treated. She did not even had to be present at her interview since the accident along with her status had rushed her placement in the company. Furthermore, as the exhausting events of the day came to a closing, her body only desired a long rest. She was purposely grateful that her brother did not know of this incident until the following day. Otherwise, she would be in no mood for his procrastination regarding elevator maintenance directed at the major executives of her new workplace. And the nerve on that guy!, Kai to be precise, he had simply patted her head and began walking away without a word. She did not deny the fact that she somehow wanted to see him again, despite his annoying behavior. This was not a long wait however since she quickly found out that her black convertible had been towed. It was also of no immediate avail to walk to a nearby bus station since at that very moment it had begun to rain torrents.

"Yep, this really sucks, I guess I have no choice but to call that conceited brat" she thought out loud.

¨ I bet it can't be helped right?, your gonna have to ride with me now." A very familiar yet overconfident voice spoke out to her.

It seemed like her pleas had been answered, just not in the way she had been expecting.

¨ Y-you, you knew this would happen to me didn't you? And you didn't have the nerve to tell me before!¨

¨Well,¨ he took his time answering her¨ It was pretty obvious you know, what else did you expect them to do, politely ask you to take it away?¨

"I have no time for sarcasm, especially from someone like you! ¨ she bitterly said as the rain fell continuously on her entire frame.

" Your sulking, how cute!, I bet you're hungry too, c'mon let's get you home!"

Just as she was about to snap back at him, she couldn't contain herself from sneezing miserably, the cold rain beginning to take its toll.

¨Would you just stop acting like a kid and get on, you're gonna get sick again, after I took such good care of you back there!¨

Even though she hated to admit it, she knew he had a point. If it wasn't for his pleas to keep her awake and stop her bleeding back there, she might have been worse off.

Still, she would not give in so easily, stubborn mule that she was.

¨ What if I don't want to, huh? What would you do then?¨ she finished sneezing yet again.

¨Then I guess I'll have no other choice but to make you.¨ he responded calmly.

¨Oh yeah?, then go ahead and try!¨ she yelled back at him.

" Is that a challenge?"

Not five minutes later they were riding on the busy streets of Tokyo.

¨ It wasn't much of a challenge now was it?" he spoke victoriously.

" Just can it okay, hurry up and take me home!" she pouted as she further snuggled into him, wearing his jacket to keep herself dry.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, id say you like me" he said smugly.

¨ Yeah right!, Believe what you want.¨ and yet another sneeze along with a sudden blush which betrayed her words.

"Good thing I'm a doctor, take some night quill when you get home and put some ice on that, kay? You can't complain though, you got a free treatment and a diagnostic to boot!"

She fumed at this.

¨ Do I get a lollipop with that doctor? ¨ she then asked sarcastically but he simply smirked at this.

¨ Only if you really want one¨ he replied softly.

"You perv!" and yet another sneeze.

Tired of his smart remarks, she instead began to contemplate her current situation.

He was a gentleman, well sort of, he had lent her his leather jacket so she wouldn't get cold or wet for that matter. On the other hand, it was extremely big for her despite her tall build. It had wool linen; henceforth it was a good insulator and kept her warm and comfortable. His scent also lingered in it; it smelled of old spice and perhaps even cologne. Maybe he wasn't such rouge after all. Still, it smelled like her dad. It was probably due to the familiar smoke scent from his cigars or cigarettes regarding him.

She also failed to ignore the firmest of his chest and rippling abs seeing that she was forced to hold on to him. It was all too exasperating for her, she was better of forgetting about the whole affair and him especially.

"Fancy place you got here Isa-san!¨

¨ Don't overdo it! If you think this is _fancy_ then my brother's place is utter luxury!¨ he just smiled at this.

¨Well, ja mata na; Isabella-san, still got places to go before my shift is over. ¨

" Wait, aren't you even going to come in?" she inquired but regretted it just as fast.

He smiled as he turned back at her " Now, now Isa-san?, you're taking this too fast, even for me! He said humorously.

" Hey!, don't get the wrong idea! It's Spanish hospitality, that's all!" she countered back, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

¨ Whatever you say. Don't forget to treat your wound now!¨ he finally said, turning away from her towards his bike.

And then she couldn't explain a hint of sadness that overwhelmed her at seeing him leave. She just had to thank him, that's the least she could do.

¨ Hey Kai!"

" Ah?"

" Um, thanks, for helping me." She struggled to say this.

" No prob, I'm guessing that must really mean something coming from someone like you" he teased her.

She decided to ignore this, a first.

¨and about those lessons, I really don't want to learn outdated Japanese that only old people speak!¨

¨ Ah, glad you reconsidered.¨

¨ Don't get too cocky!, I'm only asking cause I don't know shit!"

¨ Don't worry about it. I'll teach you everything you wanna know. neesan¨ and he smirked, double meaning to his words.

Then, without another word he sped out into the horizon.She went inside as just as the noise from her brother's Mercedes neared from the distance. Maybe coming to Japan wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
